


Brisking About the Life

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Early Days, M/M, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Yusuf thinks that Niccolò is like a cat.Niccolò thinks that Yusuf is like a cat.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Brisking About the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["My Cat Jeoffry"](https://interestingliterature.com/2020/08/christopher-smart-my-cat-jeoffry-analysis/).

Niccolò is, to Yusuf’s mind, the nearest a human can be to a feral cat. He fights with graceful viciousness, without hesitation; fucks enthusiastically - much to Yusuf’s surprised satisfaction; and has a moral code that boils down to  _ "mine, don't touch." _ That would be alarming, were it not that the whole world's population of small and defenseless beings are the half-drowned kittens he'll kill to protect and he adopts people on the spot when he likes them. Nico brings Yusuf trophies and presents, invades Yusuf’s space when he’s comfortable, and makes pleasant noises when he's nervous or contented. Yusuf delights in the beauty of his fighting and fucking, appreciates the gifts and loves the closeness, and admires the claws and steel of his protective instincts.

* * *

Yusuf reminds Niccolò of nothing so much as a cat, though he would never risk offending by saying so. There is a sleek tidiness to him that Nico’s never had. He knows Yusuf’s challenging stare in the fearless bold gaze of the granary cats, sure of himself and his skills. Yusuf’s comfortable pleasure echoes the sprawl of the housecat relishing a sunbeam. He’s never seen a person so good at enjoying being in his own skin. When he is riled, Yusuf makes a fuss, puffing out his chest and putting himself between the helpless and whatever threatens them, holding back the danger until Niccolò can get to his side to help. He is dangerous and gentle and playful as a kitten, and Nico adores it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Brisking About the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569213) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
